


Friday I'm In Love.

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Perhaps slight angst, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam thinks about Yugyeom too much.</p><p>"Bambam is not someone who loses. Not even to cute boys with a pretty voice and a big nose. But, he is someone who runs out of ideas on how to be gay without quite being gay pretty quickly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm In Love.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i know this is really bad but i also feel like i should post things if write them sooo. hopefully ill get better
> 
> WARNING: There are fourteen year olds having wet dreams. It's not very descript, but it's there. There is Yugyeom being a big asshole and they are both most likely out of character but I liked this fic so. Not edited and I realized after I finished how much of the tense is messed up... but I'm lazy.  
> Disclaimer of course, this is made up.
> 
> Songs:  
> Title: Friday I'm In Love - The Cure  
> The song Yugyeom dances to when Bambam realizes: Real - Years & Years (listen, I know the song wasn't out in 2010-2013 but. I wrote that scene with it, especially the chorus.)  
> Bambams song: Puppy Love - Donny Osburne  
> Yugyeoms song: With You - Chris Brown  
> Just a song I recommend because of the muse it gave me: Joystick - Simon Curtis.
> 
> [This](http://all-bam.tumblr.com/post/127054177311/teen-spirit-yugbam-prompt) and [this](http://all-bam.tumblr.com/post/143816398816/starryjunhui-ok-but-you-know-how-yugyeom-said) also inspired this story. I hope you enjoy the idea of Bambam singing a love song to Bambam.

The thought of Yugyeom has always been overwhelming. Bambam had never been someone who got sucked into thought, but the second Yugyeom wiggled his way deep inside his thoughts, he couldn’t stop the thoughts of him. From the moment they met, it was like something had knocked all of his breath away. He assured himself so many times that it had just been the thought of a trainee his age. So many of the boys around him were older than he was, it was all just the excitement of a new friend. Though, the prospect of friendship seemed far off, Yugyeom almost immediately turning a cold shoulder to him. 

A moment that has always stood in his mind, is the time he sat in the group of boy trainees, Yugyeom across from him. Bambam hadn’t spoken much, happier listening than trying to talk. But, when Yugyeom spoke, it shocked him.  “Isn’t it so embarrassing how he just sits here?” The boys had looked at Yugyeom in shock, but Yugyeom only spared them a glance before he looked back to Bambam. “I mean, no one really cares if he’s here. He can’t even understand us, and all he does is half ass practice anyway, yet he still gets all the praise. It’s only because he’s a foreigner.” Bambam had tried to be rational, but as soon as Yugyeom stopped speaking, he started. “A foreigner that can dance better than you, all you do is pop your body and call it dancing until someone makes the dance up for you.” Bambam was satisfied with the look Yugyeom wore; a mix of shock and embarrassment. He doesn’t spare any time getting up to return to his room, though, because there is still hurt welling up in him from Yugyeom’s words. It couldn’t get worse than being made fun of a room of people, Bambam convinces himself.

He found soon that the worst was how Bambam craved Yugyeom so much. Someone he could barely speak to, someone who was an ass to him and Bambam wanted nothing more than to truly despise him in. There was never hate though, and that was what made things so bad. It was almost as if he was taunting Bambam, the same face he wanted gone was constantly in his practices, in his thoughts, in his room, getting ready with him, training with him. Though, the most embarrassing were the dreams. Wet dreams that held no pretty girls, just the vague memory of kissing a tall boy with a round face. Every time he woke up, Bambam felt more and more anger towards himself. The dreams are too frequent, it felt like every week he was waking up hours before even the sun come up, having to change and lay in bed, face burning from lingering embarrassment, until he could finally fall back asleep. It was always quiet, Yugyeom softly snoring. It was months before anything changed, and change came in the form of coming back to their room after changing to hear Yugyeom's groans. At first Bambam had ignored him, gotten back into bed. But then the groan breaks out into a moan and before he can react to the way his stomach twisted at the sound, he's running to Yugyeom's bed and shaking him awake. As Yugyeom woke up, Bambam could see his eyes go from confusion to fear and before he can even say anything, Yugyeom is sitting up and pushing him out of the way and leaving their shared room. He did try to wait up for Yugyeom, but his eyes began to droop and soon he's asleep.

Yugyeom seemed to avoid him even more after that, though. Every time Bambam came over to the group, Yugyeom left it. Somehow, he had even managed to avoid Bambam in their room, coming in only after he had went to sleep and waking up before him. Bambam can barely stand it, he doesn't know what he did to make things worse. Could it be that he woke him up from the dream? Was he really that embarrassed? It hadn't been like Bambam could see what he had been dreaming of.  
He was stuck in his thoughts when he heard the door open; a sweaty Yugyeom in the room. It was dark, but there was enough light from the small lamp for Bambam to watch Yugyeom. There is shock for a moment, before he realizes Yugyeom assumed he had been asleep. Yugyeom turned on his music, it's an English that Bambam instantly recognized and it almost sets a feeling of pride in him that Yugyeom knows the song. The way he danced to the song and mumbled along while he got ready for bed was what topped the feeling of pride with thoughts of how cute the boy is and suddenly Bambam felt all too wrecked. His breath hitched silently.

_I like Yugyeom._

His mind can't seem to stray, even as he tried to think of other things.

_Yugyeom and I. Bambam and Yugyeom. **No. I don't like boys, I like pretty girls with long hair and soft hands. I'm not gay, boys are stupid.** But... I want to kiss his stupid boy lips and hold his stupid boy hands and be his stupid gay boyfriend._

He can't breath, he wasn't breathing, and then he sighs, this time loud enough to get Yugyeom's attention and then before Bambam can do anything, Yugyeom comes over. The irrational side of Bambam tells himself Yugyeom heard him thinking, but Yugyeom looked concerned.  
"Are you okay? You're really pale!" It seemed like the nicest thing he had heard so far from the taller boy, so he can't stop himself from the stupidity that comes out of his mouth.  
"Are you kidding me? You notice now? You've been an asshole to me for the entire time we've known each other and you notice how pale I am out of no where? I don't get you! All I did was wake you up from a dream and you act like I threatened your life! Why do you actually hate me?"  
Yugyeom looked taken aback and Bambam would have laughed if he hadn't just realized his very gay feelings and then yelled at the object of his gay affections in span of five minutes. It seemed like forever before Yugyeom said something other than I and trailing off in defeat, but when he finally did Bambam only wants to hit him.  
"Uh, I don't know... Really, it just, you always are so perfect and you're not even trying. It's annoying!"  
"You ruined my life for months because you think I'm perfect? You're a bigger ass than I thought!"  
Yugyeom's face turned into an expression of offense and his voice expressed offense just as well. "Your life? All you do is get love! Nothing bad as happened to you since you got here. I'm the one suffering! I've never thought of myself as untalented, but you make me feel that way!"  
"You're one of the most talented people I've met," Bambam said after a few minutes passed, silence only interrupted by their breathing. "I'm not even just saying that. You sing better than I could ever think to, and when I insulted you before it was only because you did it first. When you dance, you blow me out of the water."  
Yugyeom looked too much like he was going to cry and Bambam couldn't have stopped himself from hugging Yugyeom even if he wanted to. They sat in each others, both just letting themselves have the closeness.  
Finally, Yugyeom sniffled before he spoke, making Bambam think cute again, "I'm sorry I assumed the worst." 

The next day, they walked to practice really together. When they came in, Bambam can't help but laugh at the confusion. They brushed it off, saying they talked it out.  
Arguing does not stop completely, they are still getting used to each other and disagreements are expected, but they all end in hugs. 

There was a month of Bambam pitifully pining after Yugyeom as a friend before he gets his first shred of hope. As they listened to rain, Bambam decided to finally pry for a clear answer of Yugyeom's sexuality.  
"I think Rain is really attractive." _Cool, nice thinking. I'm really good at this!_  
"Mm. Not really my type." _Damn it, what if he's a homophobe?_  
"Who do you think is attractive?"  
"I think Taemin from Shinee is cute." _He can admit to finding boys cute, it's going smoothly, you got this._  
"Really? If he came up to you right now and tried to flirt with you would you like it?"  
"Why are you asking this? I mean, I guess. He's... A guy, though." _Save yourself, save yourself quickly._  
"We all have guys we like, don't we? I mean. There are guys I'd be okay with flirting with."  
"I guess you're right, Bammie. I think there is definitely a few boys I'd flirt with." _Is that... A blush? Is Yugyeom blushing? Holy shit, he is!_  
"I'd flirt with you."  
If Bambam hadn't been paying attention, he'd think he'd went to far. But before Yugyeom excuses himself, he sees the same smile girls give boys in dramas and the blush deepening. 

A week later, Yugyeom seemed to have his own plans to ruin Bambam. He makes him go on a walk, and nothing prepared him for the flowers, Yugyeom found them along the way, picking them until he'd completed a bouquet before giving them to Bambam, a sweet smile following them.  
"These are for you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're just as pretty as them." Bambam swore his heart stopped, and weirdly he was okay with dying right then.  
They walk back knocking shoulders, and Bambam couldn't stop smiling and smelling the flowers. 

He swears revenge on him almost immediately when they get back to their building. 

Bambam found his revenge in the form of a love song, it had taken a long time to even find the right song, even longer to get his English good enough to sing the part. But, Yugyeom is worth it. Once Bambam knew Yugyeom was in the room, he started the instrumental. When he knew it was time to start singing, he turned and looked at Yugyeom.  
"And they called it puppy love // Oh I guess they'll never know // How a young heart really feels // And why I love you so // And they called it puppy love // Just because we're in our teens // Tell them all, please tell them it isn't fair // To take away my only dream."  
He had imagined Yugyeom's reaction many times, but nothing beats the real thing and without thinking, Bambam took Yugyeom's hands, "Dance with me?" He waited for the nod, and pretty soon Bambam feels like he is in one of those American movies with a slow dancing couple. After the song ends, Bambam is sad to pull away, but the cute blush that grew on Yugyeom makes it okay. 

Yugyeom does not let him have the last laugh. Instead, Bambam is called into the practice room late a month later. Yugyeom is in the middle of the room and when he walks in, he tells Bambam to hit play.  
The sound of a Chris Brown song filled the room, Bambam thought it was called With You but he wasn't sure and soon is too distracted by the dancing boy in front of him. Yugyeom keeps eye contact as he he moves in sync with the song, and Bambam can't think of anything but Yugyeom.  
When the song ended, Bambam notices the smug look as he walked over to his water bottle.  
"Did you like it, Bammie?" His tone was different than usual, breathless and flirty.  
Bambam has always hated the way he likes Yugyeom, but never more than now. "You did good. You choreographed it, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Are you going to show the others?"  
Yugyeom's face was too cocky for comfort and Bambam felt the same way he did when they'd met, breath knocked out of him. "No." He doesn't expand, instead he's heading for the door. "You coming Bambam?" 

Bambam is not someone who loses. Not even to cute boys with a pretty voice and a big nose. But, he is someone who runs out of ideas on how to be gay without quite being gay pretty quickly. Yugyeom was still playing his win, flirty smiles and compliments and hands on Bambam's fucking back. It takes almost another month before he has his next idea prepared. It's simple, and easy compared to the song.  
Bambam plopped onto Yugyeom's lap despite the open seat next to him. Yugyeom looked shocked, and looked at the other boys in the room. Most of them pay no mind though, but Yugyeom is still tense.  
"Yugyeom-ah, I wanted to let Jiho sit down for once. He always has to stand or sit on someone. We never have to!" Yugyeom doesn't look like he believed him, but he slouches back anyway.  
The trend was continued the entire week, even when they were alone Bambam would plop down. Yugyeom blushed every time and usually moved him off his crotch but not completely off so Bambam feels like a winner. Yugyeom can barely stand to look at him, so Bambam pays him compliments with a hand in Yugyeom's hair.  
"Yugyeom-ah, you are so handsome." "I think you are the cutest when you go red." "Yugyeom, why are you so good looking? All the girls will love you too much." 

Yugyeom strikes back with a hit hard enough to be counted as the final boss in the video games they played. It comes in the form of an ambush.  
Bambam was sitting on his bed, completing his homework when Yugyeom came in. He greeted him, but quickly went back to studying. It isn't until a few minutes later when Yugyeom clears his throat that he realizes Yugyeom was standing beside him.  
"I prepared a lot for this, but I can't remember anything so instead can I just kiss you?!" By the end Yugyeom is yelling, balled fists and his eyes are closed tight. It's cute and Bambam can't help it when he rushed out an embarrassed yes.  
It felt like years before Yugyeom leans down and they kiss, but when they finally meet lips Bambam does not feel butterflies or hear angels, but he does feel arms around him that feel a lot like safety and tastes the mouthwash Yugyeom used and it's so obvious he did so preparation for kisses, but it only makes Bambam kiss harder. 

They don't say much that night, instead it's a lot of kissing and laughing. Bambam does not want to lose their game, though. 

Three nights later, they are on the floor of their room, burgers and fries and one milkshake with one straw surrounded them courtesy of Bambam. He knew he was being cocky, but he beat Yugyeom to the first date and it was a good first date.  
"How much do you like me Yugyeom-ah?" Bambam tilted his head, playing his best cuteness up.  
"I think you're annoying."  
"Oh! You hurt me!"  
"Soo annoying." Yugyeom rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him.  
"So you don't want to be my gay boyfriend?"  
Yugyeom blushes and Bambam feels proud of himself. "I'll be your bisexual boyfriend if you stop talking."  
"Hold my hand and be cute, Yugyeom. Let me feed you a fry!" As soon as he reaches over, Yugyeom is fighting him off, laughing.  
"Agh! Get away from me! Let me eat." There is definite tickling and screaming before he lets him eat, but Yugyeom takes his hand.  
Bambam thinks, if life can be this good with Yugyeom, he doesn't mind thinking about him all the time. 


End file.
